


Shadowed

by Eyelesskeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of monster history, Attempted Genocide Route, Attempted passifist route, Bad Puns, Ex-Military reader, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Frisk is too important, Im not used to write in english, Lives and/or souls I mean..., Lots of resets, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mayde smut, Mention Of Genocide, Monsters have primal senses and urges, Mother figure reader, My First Work, Not realy related but yeah, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Pacifist Route, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader as a bit of an artistic side, Reader has backstory, Reader is depressed, Resets to save life(s), Save as mush as you can!, She deals with it like she can, She enjoy art and music, Skeleton headcanon backstory, Some Swearing, Sorry i dont write often, Soul Bond, Soul bond and Soulmates are two different things, Soulmates, Story often on hold, Temporary Character Death, Timeline Shenanigans, free time work, mention of war, probably not, reader has magic, true pacifist end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyelesskeleton/pseuds/Eyelesskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ''accident'' leaves you with only a mysterious new friend and a lot of fear for your child's safety. You go throught hell both mentally and physiqually to make sure that what you hold dear is safe again. What do you know, maybe you'll find new friends or even more on this hellish journey of yours? Lets hope so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first story here and also first story written in English (I usually write in french) so please, be indulgent with me. Thanks you. Also, if anything ressembles an already existing ''thing'', I did not do it on purpose. Any credits for undertale goes to Toby fox. I only own this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did thinking/writing it!
> 
> Constructive critics are also appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up injured and confused in a hospital bed AND you child is missing. How can your life get any worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell-o Hell-o, first story and first time writing in english. Please be indulgent with me~ ;}
> 
> Constructive critisism is accepted and even encouraged. I want to get better after all~! I also love to know what you think of what I write. I try my best to answer everyone as soon a they write! ;}
> 
> (Curently going through the Chapters already writen to correct/rewrite them.)

# Awakening

***Beep*...**

***Beep*...**

***Beep***

It all begins when you wake up to the soft beeping of the electrocardiogram connected to your middle finger. You don't remember how you got here, your memories are fogged. You frown, looking through squinted eyes at the unfamiliar ceiling. Suddenly, some sort of explosion resonate within your head and you quickly sit up only to fold back on yourself after a sharp pain shot through your skull. You run your hands on your temples and feel bandages on your head. With your mind still fuzzy, you try to take a look at the blurry surrounding again.

_‘A hospital room…? Ugh, can’t they put less **white** on the walls? It’s too bright in here…’_ You make a low breathy grunt, your throat way too dry and unused for proper words. You feel slightly weak and tremors go through your body in waves as if you were nervous. When was the last time you ate? As you try to shield your eyes with your hand from the sunlight peering through the room's only window, you wince. Damn your brain hurts…

_**I actually enjoy it. It makes the room look more spacious and clean.** _

You snap your head up, ignoring the pain it brings you again as your eyes sweep everything around you. You feel like somebody's with you, but you don’t see them. Where did this low masculine voice come from? There’s absolutely nobody in the room... is your mind playing tricks on you? You must have a concussion of some sort.

_**I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.**_ He sounds way too polite. _**You’ve been here for quite a while.**_

Your body tenses up again and immediately you feel movement through your skin, it is as if someone is sitting right beside you. You close your eyes for a moment **‘’… I’m going crazy…’’** dismissing everything, you sit on the side of your bed, moving your head slowly, now looking for your belongings somewhere in the room. There’s only two dark colored wooden wardrobes in front of your bed, a small table in between them, chairs on each side of your bed and the usual load of medical equipment surrounding said bed.

_**You’re very sane. We’re only in a… singular situation. To say the least...** _

It answered you? **‘’I’ll need pills for this.’’** you sigh, shaking your head slowly and taking a look at the absolutely _beautiful_ baby blue hospital gown they put on you. You then calmly take everything in your arms out, not liking the way they just stick there in your skin. Without really thinking, you also remove the heart monitor's thingy on your finger, making some alarms blare out. **‘’Ugh.’’** _Genius._ That wasn't very smart of you now. You're gonna give yourself a migraine.

_**I can assure you that medication won’t do much.**_ He audibly sigh, sounding just as exasperated as you are right now.

You choose to ignore the voice and the annoying alarm and slowly stand up to reach for your prosthetic leg hidden between the bed and a chair. Ever since your leg's been amputated, it's been a b**ch to learn not to just stand and start to walk. To actually take time to put on your ''leg'' like you would a shoe. Let’s just say, lots of embarrassing faceplants happened. Anyway... Two nurses comes rushing in, you smile a little at the involuntary panic you've caused. They immediately calm down when they notice you're up. One even frowns at you when you wave without looking at them, while you sit back with your prosthetic in hand. They go turn the alarms off while you strap your fake limb onto what’s left of your left leg. Sure, you could be all emotional about the loss of your limb, and you were once, but it was a while ago and you managed to get over it. It could've been a lot worst and this prosthetic is a real miracle to you. One of the most recent models. Practically indistinguishable when you wear pants and also suprisingly comfortable. Well, as much as it can be you guess.

The tall blonde nurse greets you politely **‘’We’re happy to see you finally up, but it might still be a little bit too soon for you to try to walk. You should stay in bed. ‘’** She tells you, slowly pushing on your shoulders for you to lie back down. You lightly frown at her and comply with a grunt. **‘’What happened?’’** You rasp. She looks at you, then turns to the stocky brunette that also suddenly stopped trying to remove your fake leg before looking to you again. **‘’Don’t you remember? You were attacked during the night. Shot in the head-’’** She continued talking, but you didn’t register anything else. Everything was coming back. That man, his face, his voice as he insults and menaces you, you trying to calm him down while also trying to protect- **‘’FRISK!’’** You interrupt Blondie and shot up, knocking the brunette nurse away. You ignore your body's complains, snap the prosthetic back on and moved to stand again only to be stopped by hands on your arms.

_**Please, calm down. You feel a ghostly touch on your back.**_

**‘’Miss! You should rest!’’** the nurse practically shouts. You don't have time for that. **'' Where's the kid?'' ''Who?''** Your throat goes dry and your face becomes blank of any emotions. They have to let you go. Now. **‘’Am I allowed to leave?’’** you stare coldly, deep in the blondes' eyes. Your now steady voices making them a bit uneasy. Blondie stutters **‘’If you c-can walk…y-yes, but it’s not recom-‘’ ‘’Then I’m leaving.’’** You interrupt, standing up and franticly looking for your things. The nurses stand behind you powerlessly, looking at each other. You finally find them in one of the wardrobes. Picking them up and putting them in your bag, you add **‘’I have the right to leave, you can’t stop me.’’**

______________________________________________________

After hastily changing into your own clothes, getting a quick drink from the cafeteria and seeing your doctor to check out from the hospital, you then fast-walk through the city's streets with your bag on your shoulder, skipping pedestrians and cars along the way. The voice seem to have finally left you alone. Luckily. You didn't really have the times to get evaluated, at least it doesn't seem too bad for now.

_**Wait.** _

You spoke too fast. **‘’I though you left.’’** You huff out loud, making people stare strangely at you. Note to self; No talking to voices in your head out loud in public. You really will have to go to a psychologist for that, but you'll deal with this problem later. For now, you need to find the kid.

_**I cannot, but my mind did wander. I was merely looking somewhere else.** _

_‘Somewhere else?’_ Well that's weird. _‘Where?’_

_**Where are you heading?**_ He skipped your question.

_‘Home.’_ You hear a soft hum and feel as if a tall form was beside you again. _‘So, if I’m not becoming schizophrenic, mind telling me what or who you are?’_ You ask sarcastically, deciding to humor him. You pass the street, not noticing the red light. Tires screech and cars angrily honk at you. Your body involuntarily twitch as the presence beside you jerks away then slowly comes back to its original position.

_**So you… believe me?**_ You feel surprised. Somehow, strangely, you get the feeling that this is not an emotion you should take as being one of yours.

You think, a bit amused by the ridiculousness of the situation. To pass time, why not chat with him (it? You're still not sure) the rest of the way to your apartment . _'Why don't you try to convince me?'_

_**Yes… well.**_ He says softly. You can almost feel him smiling for some reason. You mentally slap yourself at your own though. How can you know his expression? He's INCORPOREAL . He gains a bit of seriousness back. _**It might sound exaggerated, but first thing I should mayde tell you is that I could be considered... omniscient.**_

**‘’What?’’** You say out loud, not noticing where you're going and bumping into a man’s shoulder. **'’Sorry.’’** You only hear muttered swears as answer. God damn, stay focused! You turn on a street corner leading you on the restaurants and bars road. You bring your mind back to what he told you. _'Starting strong, are you.'_ This first information will never help him in making you believe he's an actual person. You go on with the conversation. _‘So that’s why you said you were ‘’ looking somewhere else’’?’_

_**Yes.**_ You can feel a smile, as if he's bemused. You think he might be enjoying your quick thinking... or maybe he's just aware you don't believe one ounce of what he's telling you. After all, he's in your head. The word _' Smart'_ resonates in your thoughts. _**I can see everything happening if I so desire.**_

_‘But you can’t really interact?’_

_**Sadly, no.** _

_‘Okay.'_ Your head is still throbbing . After all that, you're still pretty sure he's only a product of your imagination, but hey, why not go along and amuse yourself a bit longer? Let’s see how much you’re mind can make up lies. _'Could you tell me how many customers there are at the Bakery at the end of the street?’_

You frown uncontrollably. He's obviously aware now that you're not buying it. _ **You want to test me?**_ You nod. _**Alright…12.**_

You nod again and you both stay silent until your reach the bakery. You lean casually on the wall, looking through the window, you start counting. While you count…. 7, 8,9,10. You don't see any more people. There's the end of you're immagination, now you're sure he's only in your twisted mind. He's simply the response of your brain having a bullet through it. _’You missed,dear.'_ You can't help but smirk as you rebalance yourself on your feet.

_**Wait a bit.**_ You shouldn't stop, you don't want to, but you can't help it. Your legs are stiff and his presence stands still beside you. _**Now look again.**_ You frown and turn around.

A little child and her mother got out of the bathroom in the back. The kid is running to the glass counter full of sugary goods when your eyes go wide, frozen in surprise for a moment. How did he manage that? Could it be luck? The child's smile makes you thinks of your little Frisk. You snap out of it, turn around and start jogging again. You have to reorganise you priorities, you're just wasting your time right now.

_**Convinced?**_ Oh, he's so smug.

_‘Maybe, maybe not. ’_ You say flatly. Who is this guy? _‘Okay, sorry for the bluntness, but what are you exactly?’_

_**Certainly not human.**_ Well yeah. He's amused. _**I am a monster… well, I used to be… frankly, I’m not too sure now.**_ He stammers, now sounding quite deceived.

You ignore the monster part, more concentrated on the rest. What could possibly make someone doubt what they are? That's sad. _‘I empathize.’_ You walk through a group of teenagers speaking annoyingly loud. You gaze with a fuzzy view at them, your brain hurts again. You close your eyes after going through the little crowd. _‘What got you there if you weren’t like this before?’_ Silence. Was that too much? _‘Did I overstep my boundaries or speak too much?’_ you think worriedly.

_**…No, no. In fact, it has been a while since I’ve had a conversation. I enjoy it.**_ You think you feel him smiling at you just a little bit, then suddenly it's gone again as he brings himself to be more serious. _**I was careless… and this carelessness got my very being ...erased. Like I never even existed.**_

You feel a sadness wash over you as you imagine how he'd be forced to see everyone he knows go on with their life, not even remembering him, while he's stuck there. He'd be all alone. You think of how you would have a hard time living the same thing with your loved ones. You squeeze your hand and surprisingly feel a pressure sort of squeezing back. The feeling calms you down a little and you let a little smile slip on your lips. Your emotions feels shared. You think for a bit and realize, something is not right. You then ask him _‘How can I hear you then? Feel you? How can you possibly exist in my mind?’_ You turn another corner, getting on a calmer road and finally seeing your duplex.

_**We’re connected.**_ That answer came out so easily.

_‘How is that possible?’_ You get your door keys out of your bag. You feel your shoulder stiffen lightly and your stomach do a flip. The presence that was behind you practically surounds you now.

_**Our souls got… ''linked''… when your magic called me.**_ He says in a small, almost shy voice. Your mind whispers you the word _'Together'_ this time and this simple word suddenly feels so strong.

You let a short laugh escape you, reaching and unlocking the door **‘’Happy to finally know that I'm not the only one that knows sorcery in this world''** You say sarcastically.

_**Magic.**_ He corrects you. You roll your eyes while smirking. **'' Yes, that.''**

Ever since you could remember, you always knew ''tricks'' that no other kids or even adults could do. However, you always tried to keep it a secret since humans can be... well they can be a very unforgiving race to what they don't know. You learned it fast in middle-school. You've also always thought that your magic was sort of beautifully... eerie (lack of better words) and those kind of things don't usually make quick friendships either. Lucky for you, the kid as never been scared of it. They walked in on your when you were using it once and only marveled. Ever since then, it has been your little secret with Frisk. Now talking about souls, that's a first. You never heard about it being an actual thing. **''Souls? Connected? You’ve got to be kidding me… friend.’’** you kick the door closed and enter the living room. You drop your bag and keys on the dining room table.

You take a moment to look at your living/dining room/kitchen for any signs of Frisk being here recently. Nothing's on the couches, no books touched on the bookshelf nor the numerous masks hanged beside it, no chairs moved at the dining table, the TV remotes are where you left them. You look at your feet. Little dried mud stains on the doormat leads to their bedroom, then back at the door. _Dammit._ You missed them.

_**I really am not playing you. It did happen, that is actually how you got shot. Your soul called for help when you feared for the human child's safety. Mine felt it and we sort of managed a …connection… to give you some extra strength. The male saw our combined magic on you and was frightened, pulling the trigger of his firearm.**_ He says, matter of fact.

You sit down at the dining room table for a moment, taking in the information. **’’ This... doesn’t make sense. How did you reach me if you can do nothing but watch?’’**

_**Sadly, I am not very sure how, but well, you see. Our souls are… similar.**_ His voice almost sound bashful. _**We reached out to each other.**_

**''Oh''** with a lack of better words you stand up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable for no apparent reason. **''Well, thank you for the information, sorry about grilling you like that. Now,I... er.. I have to prepare to leave.''** you go to your room, taking a black hoodie and your equally black trench coat.

_**Where are your heading now?** _

**‘’I’ll go look for the kid, wherever that may be. They came here to take some things and left. I have to find them.’’** You tell him, grabbing your pocket knife, your phone and a little med kit from back in the military for security.

_**I can help you with that.**_ You hum inquisitively, putting on the hoodie and your coat. That's right, he sees. Alright, you know he's just your own thoughts in another voice, but you're willing to accept anything to find Frisk. Beside, you can still discern good thoughts from crazy ones... right? Whatever, he could come in handy even if you're still doubtful about him. _**They’re in my hometown. In the monster realm.**_

You groan, picking your keys. You're starting to get a real headache from everything that's happening. **''And where might that be? ''**

_**Mount Ebott.** _

You freeze. _Damn._ The mountain that no one comes back from. Why there Frisk? They always did love nature...Well, you guess it's just another special mission for you like they would say. You huff a short laugh. _'I’ll get them back, a curse isn't gonna stop me.'_ You stop in front of your mask wall, taking your gloves on the bookshelf. Looking at your masks, you decide to take one, a skull with four pointed teeth and hollow black eyes. You smile at it, thinking about the kid again.

You then smirk to yourself, walking to your apartment door. **''Going to the monster world, might as well look like a monster.''**


	2. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your imagination is getting the best of you now, either that or your new friend is literally playing with your head. You're totally not going crazy... are you?

# The fall

You pout with a bit of a stomp in your walk as a soft laughter resonates in your head. _'How was I supposed to know that you were a skeleton monster!?'_ The laughter intensifies a bit. His happiness is contagious and a smile find its way onto your face as you walk onto the empty path toward the dense forest surroundings of Mount Ebott. _'What's so funny?'_ You have to wait a bit for him to calm down before he speaks.

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**_ He tries to compose himself. _ **I can't help but find it amusing that the first monster appearance that 'came to your head' was a skeleton.**_ You can feel him smiling impishly at you. Was... was that some sort of pun? As in, the only skeleton you know is...

You laugh a little and you think it satified him a bit on a childish level. _'I didn't take you for the comic type with that sophisticated voices of yours.'_

_**That is because I'm not usually. I just find jokes... endearing.** _

You totally agree with that. They did say that puns were the finest form of humor back in the time. Frisk also did love when you put on a show for them too. They even sometimes follow you in your obnoxious babbles of puns. Sometimes, they even outwitted you at your own game. Their smile during those moments are worth all the bad jokes. Those are the best days. _'Yeah, they are.'_

You reach the limit between where population still wander and the unused cycle tracks. You could put your mask on here. No one comes this close to the mountain anymore except those sadly hoping the curse of Mount Ebott is actually true and the average bored teenagers desperately trying to entertain themselves. The curse is just such a part of everyones knowledge in the surrounding cities that you even believe there is some sort of ranger organisation lazily rounding the forest around Ebott just to keep people away.

You slowly tie your hair up, being careful of the stiches behind your right ear, then put the mask on. You then look at your surroundings, making sure that the black see-through tissue hiding your eyes doesn't clutter your vision. Looks fine. You pull your hood up. **''I just thought that a skeleton was fitting.''** You say as you start to walk again.

_**I'm sure you did...**_ There's fondness in his voice, you feel him next to you again. You ear a silent _'Charming'_ go through your mind and can't help but send back a _'Lovable Dork'._ A quick shyness wash over you. You now that this must actualy be some of his emotions. _**So... I'm surprised you didn't ask me my name yet..**_

**''I... well, allright. I'm gonna be frank with you. I'm still not fully believing you. I know there is some things my mind couldn't possibly make up randomly like that, but still. There's a lot to take in, a lot of hardly believable things. With that same thought in head, I didn't really care if something my mind made up had a name.''** You suprise yourself by sincerely feeling a bit bad telling him that.

_**Do not worry. It's understandable.**_ You can still feel a bit of annoyance and reluctant acceptance though.

**''What's your name then?''** You're curious now.

_**I am Doctor W.D. Gaster. You can call me Gaster ...or whatever you prefer actually, I don't really mind.** _

_'You're a doctor?'_ You think, surprised as you climb over a fallen tree nobody took time to clear off the tracks. The wood bitting a bit in your skin, you then put on you gloves.

_**I'm a scientist.**_ He correct you. _ **I was...**_ A sudden feeling of sadness washes over you again. You don't think he should cloak himself in these feelings, you actually don't think he _should_ even do that.

**''Hey, don't think like that. You may not even...euhm, be no more, but it still seem like it's in your heart. In your Soul. Scientist once, always one.''** you say sincerely, leaving no room for him arguing. **''Look at me. I was in the army before. I did retire, but I am still a soldier.''** You boast proudly. **'' I will always be one.''**

Now you feel gratefulness as he softly thanks you. You decide to change subject **''What does W.D. stand for?''**

_**... Wing Ding.**_ He says quite reluctantly.

You smile a bit **''What a funny name.''** You incontrolably frown as you know he does too bashfully and he grumbles silently. Oh. So he's embarrassed of it? **''Wing Ding Gaster.''** you try his full name. **''It's like that strange font with symbols, isn't it?''** you feel him nod slowly. **''I like it. It's unusual, but it fits this mysterious aura you have.''**

Silence. _**Um... Thank you?**_ You can feel his shyness growing in you. You let out a real smile this time. He's unused to interaction, it make him shy and awkward. It's simply adorable.

_**Could I know your name?**_ Poor him, he obviously wants to change subject. You'll spare him this time. **''You're in my head, don't you know it?'' _I think it would be particularly impolite of me to ''dig'' into your personal thoughts without your consent._** Okay wow, he's way too polite.

**''Thanks you, that's very kind of you.**

You tell him your name and he repeats it with a short pause after. _**Nice to properly meet you.**_ You nod _'You too Gaster.'_

You give a look to your surroundings, trying to pick up traces of anybody recently passing here. 

Nothing. Hmph...

**''Do you know what happened exactly back that night? I can't remember it very well.''** You says killing two birds with one rock, hoping to restructure your memories and make conversation. Luckily for you, he catch on to what exactly you're asking.

_**I don't know how it began, I had no access to the human world before you. I got to you in the middle of everything happening.**_ You nod, letting him continue. _ **The man was threatening you, going between screaming vengance and demanding retribution**_ **. ''That, I remember.''** You frown, kicking little rocks at the memory while still walking. _**After a while, he turned to the kid, saying you didn't deserved them.**_ You frown deepens. _**It was the moment your rage got to me. Both our magic flared up, he got scared, and you got shot.**_ He put it blankly. You remember now. This guy had the audacity to try to aim at Frisk hidden behind you.

Reaching the end of the cycling tracks, at the foot of Mount Ebott, there is only dense vegetation. You look behind you at the few buildings in the horizon. **''How long have I been out?''** You mentally berate yourself. Why didn't you think about this sooner? How long as Frisk been alone? You start going up the mountain, careful so you’re left feet doesn't end up stuck in tree roots. A prosthetic can only do so much. You don't really feel it when it gets entangled in something so you have to watch yourself.

_**Practically two weeks... the child panicked when a little crowd made its way to your unconscious body. They ran away. I admit I didn't look much on them since I was preoccupied with your well-being.**_ You hum sadly, feeling a bit of empathy coming from him. _**It took them a while to go to the monster's world. They took some days at your home, to maybe cry as they knew nothing of where you were.**_ You feel soft pression on your hand and you ball it into a fist. _**If it is any reassurance, your brain luckily barely had any damage from the gunshot. The bullet got in behind your ear, grazed your cerebellum and occipital lobe then left through the back of your skull. They only had to stop the bleeding and close the wound.**_ He gives you an uneasy smile. Wing Ding actually seemed to know what he was talking about. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't all make beliefs...

_'Lucky me.'_ You smirk, bottling your emotions for now. There's is no need for those at the moment. You hear a short soft laugh.

You've been climbing the mountain for a little while now, and you have no idea where you're supposed to go. You're still wondering why exactly Frisk would've came here. Mount Ebott is not known for being a safe place and they know it. Sure, the little ball of will power is capable of taking care of itself. You taught them practically everything you knew. They should be fine, but if this is really a place full of monsters, won't they make them disappear like everyone else that came up here? You're getting worked up over the idea that monsters could be dangerous creatures. With Gaster being so kind tho, you don't know what to hope for. Are they safe? Are they in danger? You really need to find them and fast or you're gonna lose it. **''Could you guide me to your world, Please?''**

_**Not a problem. The entry is only a bit further up east.** ''Thank you.'' **You're welcome.**_

You look at your cellphone for the time then at the sun. East should be at your left so you continue climbing up that way. About 10 minutes of peaceful silence pass as you stare at the magnificent picture the nature drew all around you. It's so beatiful, the sunlight going through the trees' leaves made a movie- like fairy landscape. You foot lightly gives into the ground and you abruptly stop and step back. **''Shit!''** You almost fell in a wide hole in the ground you didn't see due to the thick flora surrounding it. You restabilize yourself. **''Gaster, you could've told me the way was dangerous!''**

_**That is the entry.** _

You look down the hole again, cautiously kneeling close to the edge. You can't even see the bottom. You pick a rock, drop it in there and wait for it to hit the ground. After half a minute of not hearing anything you stand up again, enraged. Your voice gets eerily low. **''What, you just want me to jump to my death? How am I supposed to believe you now? There's a voice in my head telling me to jump into an endless hole in the ground. I mean, how crazy does that sound?!''** You rip your mask off your face, your laugh is dry as you glare toward the presence. Your magic flares up as your eye blaze with a black-purple glow. Was it all lies? How could you have believed in any of this!? Now not only have you lost you own mind, but you willingly ignored your duty of caring for lil'Frisk to listen to all this craziness! You're usually so careful, so paranoid about this kind of stuff! Why in hell would it have felt right to believe a stupid voice!? **''Forget it! I'm done with this!''** You stomp back down the mountain, but barely 4 feets away from the hole your body stops on its own accord. **''Let me go.''** You sneer.

_**Please, calm yourself. I'm only trying to help you.**_ You huff **''Help me?!" _Yes!_**

You shut up, his voice is grave and strict. You hear him take a slow breath in and you feel a soft pressure on your arm. _**I know how stressed you are about your child, about all of this. You might think you have a good hold on your emotions, but I can feel it as if they were my own feelings.**_

Your brain fights the trust you seem to want to give to all to this, to him. You take in a controled breath and barely hide your expretion of despair. **''But how can I really trust you?...''** you mutter **'' There's nothing proving me that my mind's not just trying to make me kill myself right now and I really don't want to do that... Frisk... they needs me.''**

You feel a surge of empathy and what you think is a hand tilting your head back up. _**I would like to show you something, if you allow me.**_ You nod, just giving up and just letting him. **''Okay''**

You suddenly feel a hard tug in your chest. You grip your head in pain as your magic force itself on your mind and surges everywhere in rapid motions. Your heartbeat jumps for a second while all the pain you felt moments ago dissipate. You open your eyes only to see a very dark, almost black, purple cartoonish heart floating at about a foot in front of your chest. You move to touch it, but it immediately backs away from your hand and start to radiate black smoke. **''Gaster? What is happening exactly?''** Some of the smoke condensed in a black goo dropping to the ground. A grunt is the only answer you receive. The smoke slowly forms a figure. A see-through black top half of a body surrounds the heart and suddenly some sort of computer-like glitches start to appear in the smoke. The face area gets thinner with smoke and you begin to see facial features. A skull like head with hollow black sockets, one more droopy than the other and an unrealistic ''smile'' stretching from where one ear would be to the other. They are two faint lines leaving each eye socket, one going up his right eye and the other down. You can see the ghost of a nose hole and teeth but it looks like everything just sort of melted together only to leave smooth surfaces. The figure towers a bit over you, seemingly leaning a bit forward like its bending **''...Wing Ding?''** You meekly ask. Two white/purple pupil’s lights up in the eye sockets, linked directly with your magic, and look directly in your eyes.

You hear him greet you, the figure's ''lips'' moving accordingly to his words. His voice sounds strained. _**We finally see each other face to face.**_ He smiles a bit. You reach for his arm, but you hand goes right through and more glitch appears were you tried to touch him. You look back quizzically at his face. _**I won't be able to sustain this for very long, my magic is rapidly running out trying to give me this ''body''. Yours is also a bit much for me to take on right now.**_ You can see just when he mentions it that you own magic fills the smoke of his ''body'' before getting back into control after a big glitch. _**Listen to me, I'm only capable of doing this because we soul-bonded. You're the one making me exist right now. I am real, not just a product of your imagination. What I'm telling you is real, not a lie.**_ He frowns sadly at you. _**Please. Believe me...**_ His figure leans closer.

You look away and the sockets lose their ''pupils''. The smoke starts to clear out, leaving only the little heart. That magic clearly wasn't yours. Yours is usually smoky, but still kinda solid like floating sand or sludge with a deep dark (sometimes almost black) hue of purple color and some white twinkles blinking in it. This one was completely black, glitchy and sort of leaking. One thing you do know for sure is that magic is in everybody (whether it's awake or not), in a strange way you can feel it and the feeling is completely unique from one person to another. You couldn't possibly make two different type of magic so suddenly. Does it really mean he's real? You look back at the hole. Is Frisk really there? You look back at the heart approaching you. **''What is the heart?''** you ask.

_**It's your soul.**_ That would be your soul? _**In fact, it's now both our souls combined.**_ The black on your soul thicken in the center and you can now somehow see an upside down black heart inside the one already present. You reach it again. _**Careful.**_ he warns you. You grab it gently and feel a soft pressure on your whole body, like a warm hug. It immediately soothes you. Gaster hums contently. _ **I can promise you. I will never bring you to your death. Not only because I don't want you to die, but also because if you disappear... then I will stop existing again.**_

Your soul(s) frees itself from your hand and goes slowly back in your chest, making you take a long breath, rejuvenated. Fear creeps into your mind with the risk you're about to take.

**''Okay...''** you frown, your hands clenching. **''Okay.''** You walk confidently toward the hole **''I trust you.''** putting you mask back on, you jump. As you fall down, you feel something you didn't know you still had in you.

**Determination.**


	3. First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall wasn't as bad as you though it would be, but you might still regret where it led you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thanks Bootsrcool (I think that how you write it?) for helping me in correcting errors in this chapter. Thanks buddy!

# First encounter

It has already been four days since the human child left her home. She still couldn't believe how determined they were to leave... but how could she blame them? Sure, they did look so happy to be able to live with her, they almost seemed relieved. She too was happy. It was selfish yes, but she finally had a ''familly'' again. She felt like her house was finaly a home. The more days the child spent with her tho, the more they seemed upset. Or maybe it was guilt? Surely had a home somewhere else and if it was the case they would never really be happy stuck with her in the ruins. After all, she was only an old grieving monster. Not even their own mother. All those negative thoughts have been haunting her ever since they were gone. Are they safe at least? They were too good, sparing everyone they encountered. Did they manage to pass the royal guards or sentries that are surely looking for them?

She sniffs a bit, brushing her paws over her eyes in hope to clear all the tears that have gathered up. Two days ago, she resumed her daily routine of looking through the ruins in hopes of finding a new fallen human. In the state she was, her neighbours and fellow monsters have clearly decided to give her some space, leaving her to a lonely and quiet walk.

She was just about to be done with this little task when she reached the infamous ''entry'' of the underground. _'The vines of this little evil weed are literally everywhere on the ground'_ she though. She then hear loud cracking resonate and the flower's eerie little voice hissing further away in the other room. Feeling a strong soul, she apprehensivelly walk faster, finally reaching the bed of yellow flowers. There to the side is Flowey with his vines around somebody's leg. The limb is visibly snapped in half. ''Come on you _**IDIOT**_!'' The flower says, shaking the limp body in the air. ''Why don't you wake up!? Isn't it painful!?'' He tightens his hold, bending the leg in an unnatural angle. The stranger doesn't react at all. She rapidly summon a ball of flames and throw it at him, making his vines curl in pain and vanish in the ground with him. Unfortunately, that left the cloaked figure to land directly on its head with a whimper. She rush to their side and turn their body on their back. What she discovers surprises her'' A skeleton?'' Not what she had thought(hoped*) she'd find in here, but now is not the time. She start her search for injuries. The stranger's soul is very blurry, obviously hiding itself. So well hidden she can't seem to see any color but it's still evidently strong. They're out of danger then. Their skull (the only piece of bony ''skin'' she could see) seemed also fine so she looks back at the leg. The battle boot they wear seems to have hold everything inside their pants. She frowns and decide to pick them up. Healing them will be easier at her place.

______________________________________________________

You wake up to a soft call of your name. Your brain's fuzzy and your head's throbbing again, probably due to the impact of the fall. _Déja vu much?_ Putting a hand to your face, you discover that your mask is still miraculously on. You force yourself to sit up and look at your again very blurry surrounding. ''I... didn't die.'' you say, somewhat relieved. You look around and are now very confused as you are not in a cave but in a... child's room??? There's toys and little shoes in a box.

Gaster calls you again, obviously regaining si composure. _**I'm relieved. Are... Are you alright?**_

''Hey G...'' You groan breathlessly, your brain is gonna be pudding if you continue to bang it everywhere you go. '' Yes, I'm okay... I guess.''

 _'Worried'_ Is whispered in your mind. Gaster is somehow feeding you is strongest emotions and thoughts now, you don't know if he's aware he's doing it.

 _ **Are you sure?**_ You feel you shoulder slowly tense. He doesn't feel good.

''Why wouldn't I be Gaster?'' You say, confusingly annoyed.

He seems reluctant... or more like creeped out by something... _**Look down at yourself, dear.**_

You do as he ask, lowering your eyes and picking the blanket off of you. Your pants has been rolled up all the way up over your knee on your left leg. The only pieces left of your prosthetic are the cracked socket, the knee and some shards of the shank. ''Ah, shit.'' You frown. You probably broke it in the fall. Uncontrolled shivers go through your back as you try to move and make the broken pieces crack. ''Why are you so jumpy, friend? You know it's just a broken prosthetic. My leg is fine... sore, but fine.'' You sit on the side of the bed, wondering how you're gonna get to Frisk now.

 _ **Have you ever heard the sound of cracking bones?**_ '' ...Not exactly, no.'' _**It is pretty similar.To be honest, I don't enjoy hearing that again... and the way your leg looks. Pardon me, but it is an awful sigh for someone like me.**_ He says, his voice barely hiding disdain.

You laugh bitterly at that '' I don't very much like my leg either, dear. So that makes two of us.'' You take a breath in. 'Dammit, how am I gonna walk like that?' You sigh and look at the room again. ''Where am I, G?''

 _ **At Queen Toriel's house. In the ruins, near the entry to the underground.**_ He says as he squeeze your shoulder, sympathetic to your silent rhetoric question. _**There's a crutch left for you near the bed.**_

You tilt your head to your shoulder, trying to sense him better. Imagining him in the room. You slightly smile at his presence before actually getting what he just told you. ''Queen?''

You jump at a knock on the door followed by a female's voice ''Hello, I heard sounds. Are you awake?'' You jump up, momentarily forgetting about your missing ''limb'' and nearly falling forward. Luckily, training (and ghostly hands on your arms) made you regain balance on your right leg. ''Can I come in?'' She ask again as the door slightly opens. You nod, grabbing the crutch before lowly groaning and answering a mute ''Yes.'' The door opens to let you see that the voice belongs to none other than a white humanoid goat lady almost three feet taller than you. It must be Toriel. You ready yourself for anything as she can easily overpower you in your state. You bow the best you can, which is very stiffly. Man, you hate the position in which you are stuck right now. Feeling the untrusting pulse your soul spreads all around the room, Toriel brings her hands up in a show of goodwill. '' I do not wish to harm you, dear. I just wanted to know how you are feeling.'' A hand pats your upper arm as you start to feel Gaster's warm presence right behind you.

_'Calm, calm'_

_**She means well. Don't worry.**_ Strangely, it only takes those few words to soothe you back in a semi-calm state. You can feel fondness coming from him.

You sit back down, wincing when the cracks on your prosthetics socket rub and nip at your scars. The goat lady makes a worried move toward you, but you snap your head back at her and she backs down. You exhale slowly. You'll have to endure the pain until you can remove the fake limb off you without being suspicious. Which makes you thank god for you putting on your white prosthetic today. With the weird design you picked with Frisk back then, it could be passed off as some strange skeletal leg. The goat lady, feeling the wary aura dissipate, approaches you calmly and kneel in front of you. Wow, even now she's still a head taller than you. She kindly smiles at you, carefully putting a white paw on your good knee and looking at your other leg. ''The other part of your leg dusted before I could try to heal it. I'm very sorry...'' She cautiously tells you, measuring every word coming out of her mouth. What? _'Dust?'_ you think.

 _ **When monsters die, they turn to dust. Heavy injuries can also turns to dust if left untreated.**_ He fills in for you. What would you do without him? _'You're a knowledge box.'_ He smirks.

 _'G... I'm no monster. Its not even my real leg. How did it dust?'_ His smirk widen. _**Lets just say I contributed to your little game of pretend and ripped the loose parts from your reality.**_

You send him a _'Clever'_ , you yourself smiling at his (surprising) shenanigans. _'Impressive'_ You didn't know he could do that. You had every reason not to, but now you can't help but being angry with yourself for ever doubting him.

Toriel is still looking at your face with a regretful look in her eyes. Your lack of immediate answer must've made her think you weren't taking the information to well. You could feel the motherly nature she held in her gaze alone. You delicately lay your hand on hers. Opening your mouth to reassure her, then you think about your chin going past the mask and maybe showing your skin. You close back your mouth and nod sideway. She smiles sadly at you. You can only feel kindness coming from the queen’s actions. Maybe Frisk is safe if the creatures underground are as good as the one you know. You let that thought comfort you and take Toriel's hand and squeeze it a bit to let her know, you thank her. ''Is your leg okay?... Um, what's left of it?'' You nod, unroll your pants over the leg and tie a knot so it doesn't just hang loosely. The goat lady gets out of your way.'' That's good.'' She stands up, offering you her hand for you to grab. You look longley at it before taking it and she lift you with seemingly no effort at all.

''Perhaps you would like to join me for a bit of snail pie then?'' Snail pie? Ew… ''I just baked one. It could make you feel better.'' She gives you another one of her kind smiles, this one also a bit hopeful. You grab your crutch, turn and deny her. You search through your memories and sign her a _'Sorry'._ Her deceived look rapidly turn to surprise'' Oh, you speak sign language?'' _'Yes'_ You lie. You never really signed, but Frisk used to do it when she was very young and scared. So you learned it to understand them at that moment, but it’s been a while and you got to admit that you're reeeeaaallly rusty. You hoped it would've helped limit the conversation with other monsters when they learned that ''you don't speak'', but your luck chose that Toriel could seemingly still understand you. You exit the room with her. Gaster seems to have felt your uneasiness in trying to sign correctly.

 _ **Perhaps I could be of assistance? Just let me borrow your arms and think of what you'd like to says.** 'You really do know everything don't you?' _ You both share a silent laugh. _**I just like to be useful.**_ You smile _'Alright, thank you again, Doctor.' **It is no problem.**_

You and Miss Toriel stop close to a stairway and she ask you '' What would you like to do then, dear?'' You think _'Maybe go home, it has been a long day and I still have to find a ...friend of mine who's missing.'_ True to his words, Gaster's makes your hand sign everything you just though. Unluckily, the hesitation at the end of your sentence was also in your signing and the goat lady noticed it. Doubt fill her eyes momentarily before she put a facade with a smile. ''Alright, it is understandable. I'll help you to your house then, where do you live?'' She grabs your arm, seemingly to help you walk, but her hold is too strong around your arm. She's holding you to her side.

_'Back off.'_

_**I don't like where this is leading.**_ You feel yourself tense with him. _'Me either, G...'_

You think of a way to phrase it so it’s not too suspicious. _'It's not in the ruins.'_ She nods, ''leading'' you down the stairs. ''Might I ask why you are in the ruins then, dear? Is your friend here?''

 _ **She is openly showing you her wary soul.**_ Gaster tense more.

No use in lying on that _'Last I know of them, they were here.'_ At that Toriel stop smiling. Her grip on you tightens. ''I walk around the ruins every day. If you give me a description, I might know where they went.''

 _ **You're not safe (Y/n), she is getting agitated.**_ You feel him jerk back. You're body follows, successfully dislodging you from her hand.

Toriel lets her facade fall at that. Her glare meets your frown as you stare at her while trying to back away. Were you that suspicious? What gave you away? Does she know you're human? Do monsters hate humans? Gaster doesn't seem to hate you though. You already made your way through a long hallway and a corner is now very close behind you. ''You're looking for the last human child, aren't you?'' You see flames licking her fingers as her tone lowers. She knows that Frisk was here!? ''Why are you after them?'' You change your stance, ready to dodge or try to flee. You're in no position to fight right now. Gaster is getting protective, you feel his magic caress you and surround your soul. You call your own magic as you think about how to defend yourself. You're pretty much fucked. ''Has Asgore sent you?'' she practically snarls, bearing you her teeth. Who is Asgore? No, she doesn't get it. You try to explain yourself fast, hopping to calm her down. Fuck signing it ''I'm just looking to get them ba-''

That was probably the wrong answer as she throws a fireball at your face. You duck your head just in time and it hits the wall behind you. You look back at her to see her preparing a smaller series of balls. You decide to flee, running as fast as you can with a missing leg and only a crutch to help and hear fire hitting the floor right behind you.

 _ **Jump right!**_ You do, still running. Another flame burns the ground where you were.

 _'G, protect my back! Anyway you can, please!'_ You think, still running. You see a door in the distance, but the goat lady is fast on your trail, only slowing down to summon her magic and hurl it at you. He nods with a hum and you feel all the magic in your body concentrate on your back. While you run, Gaster forms five black ghostly hands that deflect everything thrown towards your body. You breath rapidly becomes labored; your limping/running mixed with the strain of G pulling at your soul quickly gets tiring. You see an engraved rock door ahead. Only a couple of steps and you can be baricade yourself safe an away from her! Unfortunately, just when you were gonna reach the door...

 _ **Ugh, brace yourself!**_ You go stiff and a clawed hand goes right into you side, tearing through your clothes and skin and projecting you to the wall.

A breathless yell leaves your lips when you hit the purple bricks. Hitting the ground, you try your best to sit up fast. The pain only bearable due to adrenaline. Toriel slowly gets closer to you.''You will never have them.'' She slowly lifts her bloody paw ''You will have to go through me first.'' Fear grips at your heart when you look in her remorseless eyes. A look you've seen way too much in you're life and know way to well. She _IS_ gonna finish you off. You pull at all your magic and hurl it at Toriel, not caring as long as she gets away from you. She does. A ghastly sludge hits her hard and send her flying backwards, hitting the other wall. You get up as fast as you can, grab the crutch again and quickly open the door. You hear behind you the screams of the lady as she fights against your corrosive magic. You don't even care anymore, you just want to get out of this place and hold your kid.

 _ **Please, hold on.**_ Gaster squeaks your name, barely fighting the frightened tone in his voice.

 _'Live'_ His thoughts are practically screaming in your head.

The more you limp through this new hallways, the more your vision blacks out. You used too much magic. You've got not more left. You'll soon pass out. You shake your head and hiss when the fast movement pulls on your ripped up bloody side. You put pressure on it and resist the urge to fall to your knees. You keep walking, leaving a trail of blood behind you.

 _ **Please. Please Dearest. Stay strong, you'll manage.**_ He tries to urge you forward, his presence surrounding your body, gripping at your skin.

_'Don't die.'_

You reach a second door. There's a cold breeze coming from the other side. It's the exit! You force your pain away for a moment and hop to it, jaw clenched. Your whole upper body collides on the door as you scramble to the handle and pull. It’s too heavy for your weakened state. You lean your forehead on the cold rock, grinding your teeth and hitting the door in anger and hopeless.

A ball of flames suddenly hits the walls two feet to your left. You quickly look back and there stands the goat lady. She is as beat up as you, maybe more. Patches of her fur is burned off all the way to the flesh. Her clothes a shredded mess of black a purlpe colors. Some of the corrosive magic is still eating one of her arm. She's far back in the hallway, but slowly limping/creeping closer. Her less injured hand reaches out to you, flames appearing at her fingertips. Your breathing stop momentarily and your turn back to the handle, pulling it with all you might.

 _ **Just a little more!**_ He says, voice rough.

_'PLEASE'_

You pull harder, yelling in pain and desperation. It's frozen in place! You feel Gaster's rage pass through you and a pulse of dark heavy magic fills your soul. You look at Toriel, she is still creeping closer. Moving back, you aim at the door and use all that new magic to just _**'BLAST THROUGH!'**_ Bone mass starts to form a jaw and it opens to free heavy plasma on the door as you scream through the scorching pain that your soul receives.

______________________________________________________

Crunching of feet resonates in the silent snowy forest surrounding the ruins. Soft humming can be heard through closed mandibles. Sans was feeling optimistic today, the kid seemed to have finally got it right this time. Sure, hoping for any better would just lead to disappointment on his end, but it felt nice to just enjoy how good they were in this timelines. Why not appreciate it a bit before it goes away? . At the moment they're probably still strolling around in waterfall. Everyone there way pretty harmless, Undyne being the obvious exception. He decided to take a break at following them as they were doing fine on their own and go talk to Tori. No harm there. Just practising one or two jokes, keeping the lady informed on them and he'll go back to the kid.

The little skeleton was just about to reach his post when a loud explosion shakes the ground below him. Blows of wind and snow makes him stumble backward. ''W-Wha?'' He gasp, shielding his face and regaining his balance. That was coming from the ruins! He teleports a couple of meters away from the door and looks around him with eyesockets wide. Some off the trees were knocked down from the blast and so much snow flew away that he could see the frozen earth at some places. What used to be the door and the rock wall around it is now only rubble scattered everywhere. Some pieces are still fuming. Magic is so heavy in the air, you can almost choke on it. He looks at where the door would be, but there is no way to see inside. Patches of flames creates a heavy smoke cluttering the entry. ''What is all this?'' He thinks in disbelief. ''It never happened before.''

Just before he makes a move to investigate he notices movement in the smoke. A figure limp/jumps its way out off there, gripping at everything to help it stand. Barely a couple of feet out of the smoke and you fall to your knees. You're completely out. Your body shakes from lack of magic. The cold and the pain making you hold your quivering body. Your vision is narrowing and your hearing is muffled. You look a the snow and see it stained red with your blood. You barely hear a grave voice ask ''Hey buddy, you okay ther-'' You snap your head toward the sound, your mind screaming danger.

Sans freezes in place. He couldn't see it before because of the hood, but there in front of him was another skeleton. What looked like a cracked skull with wide empty eyesockets was now looking at him. _How?_ He thought him and his bro were the only ones left.

Very light-headed, you made a move to beg for his help. You're scared, you don't feel Gaster around you anymore, you don't care how this guy is. _'Help me **please!'**_ Your hand barely has time to reach out toward him before a horde of fireballs hits your back one after the other. You screech, but nothing come out. The pain suddenly stop and you only see black.

Your body hits the ground and Sans rapidly turn his gaze to... Toriel!? He runs as he sees her fall to the floor too. Falling to is knees beside her, he takes a hold of her burnt face and lift it to look at him. She only spare him a glance before closing her eyes and whimper as her body slowly turns to dust. He turns his sight right away, slowly feeling her remains slip through his hands and lay on his shorts. He closes his ''eyes'' and takes in a few breaths, forcing himself to calm down. Still not looking, he gets up and turn around to head to the skeleton's body. His pace is slow as he drag his feet. Why hurry? The only thing that's probably left is their coat. The smaller skeleton reach them and kneel again. He grips their hood and lift it, thinking he'll only see dust and maybe some pieces of bones. He's surprised when he actually find particles. Not powdery, but tiny cubic particles glitching away in the wind. His eyesockets widen and he look back at the coat in his hand.

_'Where did I see that before?'_


	4. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You vanished... are you dead, is it all set and done, or do you unknowingly still have a few tricks up your sleeve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Bootsrcool again for editing this chapter and all of you guys who left kudos and comments!
> 
> I live for those comments, they make my day and encourages me to continue writting! 
> 
> Thank you everyone, you are awesome! ;)

# Void

You hate this. You feel nothing, as if a cold emptiness embraces you body all the way to your bones. Everything is hollow. So. _Hollow_. There nothing... except this absolutely unbearable pain surging from you vertebral column and pulsating in your extremities. It's like you've been torn to shreds and burned alive. Well, you did get burned didn't you? You only remember the fire eating at your back before blacking out, but now you're awake. Did you finally die? After everything? You still only see black. _So much black._ There is nothing else here. No objects, no visible ceiling, no ground beneath you, but it still feels like you're laying on something. Where is _here?_ Everything you do hurts. You're breathing leaves you wheezing in pain. The more you react to it, the more it's hard to endure. You're all alone. You openly cry, you scream, you plea for it to stop. No answer. There's no one. Nothing but gibberish gets out of your mouth now. Is this you paying for everything you did in your life? Are you stuck like this forever? Is this _purgatory_? You close your eyes in abandon and cry, your whimpers echoing into nothingness.

Unnoticed by you, a soft pitter-patter slowly comes near you. It stops right beside your hip and a silhouette crouches over your body. Skeletal hands shakingly hover mere millimeters from your form. One reaches for the ruined mask still on your face, slowly takes it off and delicately lay it beside your head. You try to open your eyes to take in what took pressure of your head, but the tears makes it impossible to see. You lay there, paralyzed, and accept whatever fate may come upon you. The hands finally lift you up into long arms. They are so softly cradling you to a hard chest. You cry at the stabbing pain going through your back and grip at the person's shoulder. The figure puts a hand at the back of your head and holds it gently against his clavicle. His chin barely pressed on the top of your head, he lets out a calm sigh before you hear his recognizable voice loud and clear against the silence.

 _ **Breathe my dear. Will it away. Pain doesn't reach you here if you want it gone.**_ Gaster murmurs to you.

You cry louder when he holds you closer, squeezing his arm and back with all your might. You want nothing more than what he offers you, but how do you force a feeling to just leave you? The scientist doesn't falter in his cooing.

 _ **It is not there anymore, the void has it. It's not your pain. You are at peace now, you can't feel it any longer.**_ You try to believe it. _**It is not your pain, it is the void's.** It's not your pain, it's the void's._ You breath evens out a bit. _**Yes, dear. You are fine, you don't feel pain any longer.** You don't feel pain any longer. _Your muscles untense slowly. _**Will it away, let the void have it.** Let the void have all the pain._ Your shaking stops.

You sigh and let you body go heavy in Gaster's embrace. His grip on you lighten to give you space to breathe. You bring a hand back to you to clean your face from all the tears and slowly lift your gaze to his face. His skin (bone?) is clear white in all this black and his expression is calm, measured. The lines that you previously saw in the smoke of his face were in fact cracks. The tip of your fingers softly brush against the end of the crack under his left eye. He doesn't move, a bit tense, watching you apprehensively as you examine him. You realise your inapropriate touch and quickly retract your hand. You smile a little bit. **''Hey there, Wing Ding.''** comes in your croaky voice. His expression soften a bit and he hums while nodding. **''This is where you live?''** You look around, him doing the same. **''Where are we?''** The skeleton gets up with you still in his embrace. He lets your leg touch the ground so you can try to balance your own self. It takes a couple of seconds before you get the hang of it. You're so physically weak, you stagger every five seconds.

 _ **We are in the void. It's the everything and nothing in between all of what exists.**_ He explains. The way he says it, it sounds like this explanation was given multiple times before... He must've had time to figure it out while he was stuck here.

Sorrow overwhelms over you. Everything he told you was true. How long exactly has he been here? It's so _empty_ , you feel your own self fading in the darkness and you just arrived! Where you stuck here too now? The thought gave you chills. Your only comfort came from the thought that you will at least be together now and not alone. But...

... you failed...

You promised to keep Frisk safe. You're gone now. You'll never know if they're okay... or if they're even still alive. You had one job and it was to take care of them. Oh how bad of a parent were you to them...

The scientist repeats your name again. Your moment of self-loathing silenced everything happening around you. You didn't heard him until now. He brings you back to reality with another call of your name. _**Stop this self-destructive way of thinking. The child is alive.**_ You give him a look of momentary disbelief then remember that he sees. Not only that but he feels you, like you feel him right here beside you. Somehow that fact eases you more than his words.

To prove his point, Gaster extend his hand to his side. The nonexistent 'wall' beside him glitches and sudden light blinds you. You squint while he moves away from the source of light. Your eyes adjust and you see your little Frisk right there, walking through knee-high water. This is how the scientist sees the world from here? You unconsciously reach to the 'picture' but feel your hand lay on an invisible glass of some sort. You spitefully mutter **''You can take a look but not touch...''** The tall skeleton joins you at your left in front of the window to your world.

 _ **Cruel isn't it?**_ You look at him. Hands behind his back, his gaze remains on the window and his smile is bitter. You turn back. The ambiance is heavy while you two look silently at the kid's progression.

After a couple of minutes, you decide to ask **''Am I dead G?''** He looks at you for a moment before closing his eyes and gently grab your shoulder to bring you closer, stabilizing you and keeping you from leaning on the window.

 _ **Yes... and no.**_ You frown, still looking at Frisk, and lean on his side for confort. He's a bit shocked at your little show of affection. **''What do you mean?'' _Well, it's a bit complicated.Yes, you died. But I..._** He takes in a breath and huff. _**I didn't want you to die. I-I wanted you to survive so much. I made your soul latch onto mine... even when your body was ready to let go. I din't know, but pretty much force-ripped you from existance. That is why you're in here with me now.**_ He opens his eyes to look at you, guilty.

You face him with incredulous eyes. He takes a breath in again and put his hand to his chest, slowly pulling it away and freeing his soul from his body. Taking a very light hold on it, he bring it closer to your face. You briefly spare him a glance before looking closer at the black upside down heart. It lights up like a black neon light and seem to blink out every once in awhile. You can barely see it in the middle because off a smoke like substance, but you notice there is a very dark and cracked purple heart in there. Your soul you guess. The cracks radiate a blueish white light and it is shaking like a leaf, ready to break at any moment. **''Can I?''** You ask, holding your hands in front of you. Gaster ponders for a bit, then nod sideway and place it back in his chest.

 _ **That would be inappropriate. Out of a fight, showing someone else your soul is already a very personal act of trust. To a monster, soul-touching is a very intimate action.**_ You restrain your flush from showing while you nod, bringing your hand back to your side. _**Don't worry, you didn't know. Beside, I was the one who boldly decided to show you my soul.**_ He add, a little embarrassed himself. _**You deserved to see what happened to your soul. I had not much of a choice since I'm keeping the only remaining part alive in mine.**_ You got no soul in your body? Can that be a thing?

After that, he turns back to look at Frisk again. You copy is action and do an empty smirk **''So, I'm kind of surviving like a parasite in your soul then?''** He laugh shortly at your unexpected comment.

 _ **I sort of did the same thing with you when you were still back there.**_ He nods toward the window to your reality.

Looking at him, you decide to lighten the mood a bit pleasantly add **''Would you look at that, we're acting so much alike. No wonder we get along so well and did that 'soul-connection' thingy that I don't exactly remember how to phrase.''** You nudge his side and smile. He looks at you weird for a moment before smiling along.

 _ **Yes, I do believe our actions and reactions are intertwining a bit.**_ He laugh, giving a one-side hug to you. Realising his action, he mutters to himself. _**Though I blame the soul-bond for our compulsive need to get closer to one another...**_

Gaster was never been a person for contact. In his 'living time' he spared more of his time on writing formulas then on social activities. People found him cold, sometimes frightingly so and knows why... Maybe all the time he spent in the void made him subconsciously realise the need for monster or (in this case) human contact? Perhaps he even let got of more than he first though and you were just bringing feelings back to him. Before, he never fully invested himself in any of his relationships enough to make a soul-bond so he's pretty much as inexperienced in this field as you are (excluding the basic writen monster knowledge of it). Your soul-bond was a very unusual one. Unheard of. It happened out of the blue. Absolutely no contact of any sort beforehand. He just dived right in that feeling of need you were throwing at the time. He gaze at your eye calmly examining the kid's surrounding. Both of you are just so, _SO_ different... but still so strangely fitting. Hmph... maybe it's the soul-bond talking for him again.

He's still trying to analyze his and your reactions on this matter. You both knew nothing on eachother, but your connection seemed to have made him crave any sort of interaction with you. Crave you. He doesn't surely know if it does the same to you. Maybe he should ask one day? Would it be okay? Just to know... His thinking gets cut off when you nudge his side.

 _ **Yes?**_ he says patiently.

**''Tell me more about monsters, please?''**

_**Want to learn more about this new 'exotic' species don't you?**_ He teases you.

You snort and weakly punch him away. **''I'm serious!''** His hold stays strong and you're rewarded with his heartwarming laugh. **''We have all the time in the world don't we? Why not teach each other knowledge? Come on mister the scientist, teach me, I'm really curious.''** You jab your finger in his side and he grabs your hand with a sharp nods.

_**Alright, alright. What are you more interested in then?** _

You lightly smile. **''Nice. Okay, what about that time with the queen?''** You stop yourself when his grip tighten for a millisecond. **''I... I'm sorry about the Queen. I didn't have a choice. Her eyes... they were... I've seen those eyes and I just-''**

 _ **It is fine.**_ He frowns sadly at you. _**No need for an explanation, I understand the choice you had to make, more than you think so.**_ He looks back at the kid again. _**I've had my load of morally questionable choices in my own existence. Beside, it's irrelevant since you are now here with me.**_ You frown when melancholy cross his face. _**I just knew this woman well enough to regret her death.**_ His eye sockets closes momentarily. _**Please, continue with your question.**_

He's not telling you the whole truth. He has seen her die so many times before, he has actually gone numb to the sight of her dust. The only reason he was affected this time around is because he was there. He saw her through _your_ eyes. He felt your fear. Your emotions at that moment were all but loud screams shouted directly in his soul. For a moment he truly thought, like you, that this woman was a monstrous beast and not the loving wife of one of his oldest friends. Even now, he's still debating over which person was right in this fight. The queen was only protecting the child at the price of her own life. A pure sacrifice on her end. But you didn't know this. All you wanted was to give your life to the very same child and you were willing to go through drastic measures to achieve your goal. Sadly, she got in your way. Your intentions were as pure as Toriel's. He felt horrible in the fact that he was more okay with your actions than hers. You were becoming too important in his mind. He was putting you first, a _human_ (which he was raised to fear) that he barely knew before one of his closest acquaintances he deeply respected. He hated himself for it.

You hum awkwardly at the ugly feeling passing through your brain. Getting out of the hug, you decide to just go on with it since it's already on the table. **''Back then, you knew how she was feeling before I even got a good look at her reactions. You were mentioning her showing 'openly her wary soul'. What was all that?''**

 _ **I'm afraid I am not sure what you are referring to.**_ He looks at you weirdly again.

 **''You felt her feelings... or something like that? I guessed she was putting a facade when she 'helped' me down the stairs, but you, it's like you knew exactly what she thought!''** You motion to the window. **''Is that a thing only you are capable to do? Like when you see anything you want to look at?''** His eyes clears out in comprehension.

_**Ah, I heard about that! You humans are not as physically tied to your soul as us monsters are.** _

Now it's your turn to look weirdly at him. He then proceed in explaining you the difference between monster and human physicality. How monster souls are weak and human's one are naturally stronger. You also learn that human's soul are mainly controlled by its level of determination (he mention it to you like it is measurable and you fight the urge to raise a brow.) Monster souls are basically made of love hope and compassion. His people are good at heart(soul?) due to all of this so they shouldn't actually want to harm Frisk. The skeleton adds that since monsters are less physical, they are more aware of magic and souls, more in touch with it. Not just their own, but others around too and since all of it that basicly makes you you it means they can be aware of your general intent.

Oh and that is also a thing. Everything is determined by intent. The more intent you put in a hit, the more real harm it will do. The more you really like something, the more it will be held with precaution. The more you genuinely hate something, the more intimidating you will become, etc, etc.

You silently drink up every sentence he's saying and you can't help noticing how much he's getting into his own speech. His pupils seemingly lights up more and he's starting to gesticulate to put more meaning in his explanations. He really does loves sharing knowledge... It makes you smile fondly.

His rant goes on for a bit and now he's explaining how monsters fight is in a turn based pattern. You wonder if it would actually be easier that ways since humans basically just beat each other to the ground until one of them can't get up anymore. Gaster goes on and on again, mentioning that LV, HP, DEF and ATK stats are also an actual thing for each and every living being. You practically can't hold your laugh at how much like a video game that sounds. Your amused face only fuel his desire to continue his explanations.

 _ **-but don't worry about showing too much of yourself with your soul. One can actually learn how to hide stats, intentions and their overall soul if they will. I myself have learned through years of training. I believe you unknowingly learned a bit-**_ A sudden whine stop him abruptly.

You take a look at the window and now notice that little Frisk is in a fight. Both of your faces grow solemn at the sight, yours being a bit more panicked. They get hit again and wince. **''No... No NO! Frisk!''** You smash your hands on the surface. The kid was on one knee, visibly wounded. You hit the invisible glass, doing absolutely no damage to it. **''Come on lil soldier! Stand back up!''** They do and you let a tiny smile pass on your lips, but it disappears when they get struck down by a freaking smirking horse-faced piece of muscles! You growl **''Come on!''** Gaster groans when your panic-fueled-fury fill his soul. He looks at the child' stats. Frisk only has 3HP. You hit the barrier again and shout **''Dodge Frisk! DODGE!''** They get hit and you wince. The skeleton frowns sadly at you. Only 1HP now. He grabs your arm and pull you back to his chest.

 _ **You don't want to see what comes next...**_ You push and thrash against him in protest, but he doesn't let you go.

Gaster looks, like he has so many times before, when the killing blow strikes the kid. Like every time; they go still, their soul fragments, and breaks...

The timeline should reset soon now.

As he lessen his hold on you, you hiss and also still. He barely has the time to frown at your lack of actions before his soul suddenly blaze with heat, making him grip his chest and close his eye sockets in pain. Did your soul shatter!?! B-but he was so careful!

When he opens his eyes again, _you're gone._


	5. !!NOT AN UPDATE TO THE STORY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not a new chapter sorry.

Hey everybody! So yeah, someone reached out to me recently and told me they didn't particularly enjoy the use of '(Y/n)' in the fic. I'm not sure about that either so I wanted to know your thoughts on it.  
Should I give my character a name or keep the way I did until now?

Please let me know in the comments below, thanks for the support! ;}

...

Also, if anybody could tell me how to add pictures in the fic, that would be nice.

See ya! ;}

## Update!

I'm back from the dead! I have a new(old) computer, now I can get back on work! :D I also have two part-time jobs and school that is keeping me busy tho and editing is a real time consuming b**ch, but I am re-editing my previous chapters right now. For the moment' chapter 1 is finished! Maybe, one day, I'll be able to write a new chapter for you guys... :'}

Working on it!

P.S.: Thank you for all of your opinions, it really did help me make a choice. Now all I have to do is change a few things here and there in the previous chapters and I'll be ready to give you delicious new content~! ;}

#### Update again!

Chapter 2 re-edited!

#### Update (x2) again!

Chapter 3 re-edited!

### Last Update!

I'm done with the re-editing!!! Prepare yourselves for the next chapter~ ;}

See ya!


	6. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're suddenly back alive, but how the hell did that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell-o everyone, I'm back~ ;} Anyone missed me? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like the new chapter!
> 
> Please, be indulgent. It has been months since the last time I wrote something, I'm might have gone worst, but I tried my best :'} Still don't have a spell check too and no one helped in correcting that chapter so that's a bummer.
> 
> (God, I'm tired... posted this at midnight. I'm going to bed now. See ya in the comments!)

# Restart

***Beep*...**

***Beep*...**

***Beep***

It all begins when you wake up to the soft beeping of the electrocardiogram connected to your middle finger. You don't remember how you got here, your memories are fogged.......

_Wait a minutes._

You quickly sit up and to fold back on yourself after a sharp pain shot through your skull.

_You already lived this._

You make a low breathy grunt, your throat way too dry and unused for proper words. You feel slightly weak and tremors go through your body in waves. Your whole body ache, your muscles feel like they're burning. You grip your chest, your heart... no, your soul hurting and the beeping of your heart-monitor accelerating. You try to shield your eyes with your hand from the sunlight peering through the room's only window and you finally take a look at your surrounding. It's the same room with the same two dark colored wooden wardrobes in front of your bed, the small table in between them, the chairs on each side of your bed and the medical equipement surrounding said bed. There between the bed and chair is, again, you prosthetic.

 _ **Hello there... how are you feeling?**_ Gaster finally speaks with reluctance.

You close your eyes _'What the hell is all of this? What is happening?'_

 _ **You are in a hospital room... and yes, you are hearing voices...**_ Gaster sigh, sounding defeated. _**I must assure you though, you are still very mush sa-**_

 **''Stop this Gaster, I know it's you.''** You gruffly cut and cough, completely confused over his actions. You make a move to get your prosthetic.

He says your name in disbelief and wait for a moment. _**By Asgore, is it really still you? You remember?**_ You're beyond confused. _'Why am I back here G? Wasn't I dead, I feel like I am. Did we go back in time or something?'_ He huff out a relieved laugh. _**Yes, yes you're right! you're still alive.**_ He gains back is composure. _**Yes dear, you're alive. You didn't exactly come back in time, it's more like your mind and soul did.**_

 _'We can do that from the void?'_ You place your prosthetic on the bed and take everything out from your arms (exept the clip on your finger monitoring your heart, damn thing) and then put on the artificial limb.

_**Not usually, but it seem like your connection to this timelime and to the void gives you a special 'save system' allowing you to come back in time with the child's resets. Didn't think it could be possible... then again why am I suprised?... Interesting...** _

_'Euhm, come back to me friend, I need you to be able to get all of this.'_ You sigh, he's getting carried away. You turn to sit and ready yourself to sit up. He quickly apologize and you suddenly feel presure on your arms as he help you sit up. You grunt as your body has a hard time agreeing with you. You legs are shaky but they seem to hold you fine. You're brain is still so fuzy tho. You close you eyes. _'If the void could have my pain again, I'd be thankfull.'_

Gaster sigh. _**If only it was that simple. I don't think you should depend on the void. It is dangerous to let it take peices of you so easily, this place is like a black hole. It suck in everything it can take a grab on.**_ You nod, but can't help being a bit bumed out by this information. You suddenly start to feel graduatly better and open your eyes to look a were you feel the scientist's presence. _'What's happening again?' **I am healing you or at least, I'm trying to.**_

You flash a sincere smile to him and thank him. He replies with a concentrated grunt. You look at the electrocardiogram's cable. You won't be able to dress with that thing on your finger and you're barely out of reach of the wardrobe anyway. With a resigned sigh, you take it off and grumble at the alarm. _Your heachache..._ You go take your things and turn you back to the door to dress. _'What was that about 'the child resetting'?'_

 _ **Your child created an anomaly in your timeline when they fell in the undergrounds. The same way time does not affect your memory when the reset happened it did not affect them either. The main difference between you two being that they can control when a reset will happen allowing them to create a 'save' system they can go back to.**_ **'' Like in a video game?''** you croak out. _ **Yes, you could say that.**_

The nurses come barging in while you put on your top. Well well, if it isn't blondy and little stocky again, you turn to them and give them a quick wave of the hand. Stocky grumbles and move in to turn the alarm off while you gaze at her. Blondy comes toward you, greeting you politely, you nod. ‘’We’re happy to see you finally up, but it might still be a littl-'' ''Can I see my doctor please?'' You cut. There's no use listening to this. You already know what she wants to tell you. ''W-Well yes, but in the mean time, why don't you sit down for precautions please?.'' '' I wan't to sign the hospital's discharge and leave, could you please go find him.'' She look at you for a moment and sigh when she realises you obviously won't take no for an answer. '' I'll go find him'' ''Thank you''.

______________________________________________________

You look around the cycling tracks once again, making sure nobody is around. You still feel dizzy and even with Gaster's healing you still have a bit of a headache, but all in all it's a lot more bearable than before. Getting out of the hospital, you made a quick run to your appartment and during that time the scientist informed you more on the timelines and the anomalies. It also turns out that you woke up 3 days earlier than the last time so the kid should still be close to the ruins right now. Reaching the end of the cycling tracks, you take good care in putting your mask on again and making sure it holds very good on your face. You don't want monsters accidently moving it and realising what you are, you still think it's better to just blend in with the mass. Gaster laugh a bit silently.

 **''What is it?'' _You picked the Skeleton one again._** You're prepared for it this time around. **''Did it for you friend, after all, I don't want you to feel too-'' _Oh no, don't you dare._** He smirks and you keep the suspense a little before adding **''...Bonely.''** He groans and you both laugh a little. **''What? Was it not _humerus_ enough?''** You feel him playfully glare at you and you smile. **'' Alright, alright. Enough, I get it, back to 'work'. Though, I bet you had to restrain yourself from following me on this one.''** His only answer is a small laugh again and you smirk impishly before sobering up again. **''Okay G, can you guide me to the entry again please?'' _As you wish._**

After a good moment of walking in the woods and chatting you decide to ask about something that has been bothering you for a while. 

**''Wing Ding...'' _Yes?_ ''...I'm sorry if it sounds racist in any way or form, but I have to know...''** He nods. _**Go on**_ **''Are monsters dangerous? Will everyone be after Frisk because They're a human?'' ... '' I know, you told me that monsters were usually all goodwilled, but the queen and that muscled horse-head proved me that it can still be dangerous.''** He doesn't answer immediatly **'' G... is my kid safe?''**

He says you name slowly and sigh. _**I'm sorry. I can't guaranty their safety. Monsters, they... Many years ago we lived on the surface alongside humanity. I was still young at that time, but there was a war.**_ You listen to him carefully. War, you can guess where this is going... _**Monsters lost the war, I don't even know why we thought we could win in the first place.**_ He sigh again. _**We got sealed in the undergrounds by the humans.**_

You stop walking. **''Does this mean, there is no exit?''** if you get in there, you won't ever be able to get out? Frisk is stuck in there?

 _ **There is one.**_ **''Okay''** you sigh in relief and restart walking. _**That is the problem.**_ **''What do mean?'' _There is a barrier. It's fueled by the magic of seven powerful human wizards. They gave up their souls to put that curse on the mountain._** Okay, you know you're nowhere near the magic seven person could muster together, much less experts in magic. **'' There must be a way to break it. It's just a spell after all.'' _Yes, when I was alive, I was one of the scientist who worked on this project. I tried every solutions I could to spare the king this weight._** You frown. **''What is the solution Gaster?'' ... ''Gaster..''**

_**A monster has to absorb seven human souls to surpass the strengh of the barrier and break it.** _

...

They want Frisk's soul to free themselves. They're ready to kill them for freedom. Wing ding calls you sloftly. You do everything in your power to remain calm and walk faster. **''Is there another way?'' _... No. nothing else can break it._ ''I'll get Frisk out then, or die trying.'' _Dear, a human cannot absorb ano-_**

__

''Hey! You!'' You snap your head behind you and there, a couple of meters away, stands a ranger. They falter in there step for a moment then starts runing at full speed. ''MONSTER!'' Magic surounds one of their hand and they shoot a magic flare-like light in the air.

__

_**Run!**_ You do just that. _Shit shit shit shit!_ They hunt monsters!? _'Where do I go G!?'_

__

_**About 10 meters in front of you!**_ Is voice is grave. _Yes_ , you're close at least. You can't run fast, your leg always gets tangled in high grass and roots. You take cover beind a tree as electric yellow magical arrows pass just short of your shoulder. You wait for when he stops and then take aim yourself. Your magic surrounds you in a cloud of smoke and you throw some corrosive balls back at him. He hide behind a tree and your sludge hit it, eating out the wood and making it crack and fall. The ranger barely has time to move away and his foot gets crushed under the fallen tree. You run again when he yells in pain. One out of comission, you have to disapear before the reinforcement he called arrive. You see the entry and run a straight line towards it. An arrows flies past you when you jump and you immediately feel safe being ingulfed in the darkness of the hole.

__

______________________________________________________

__

You slowly stand up, you head throbbing. You take a look up at the entry, not hearing anything and then you look back down. This bed of flower is a gift of the gods and you wonder if it was purposely planted here to keep humans from dying. It's way to soft to be simple flowers. Welp, you'll blame that on magic.

__

_**Are you alright?** _

__

You nod keeping silent now that you're underground. _'I'm fine.' 'G, this guy...'_ You look up again. _'... he was hunting for monsters.'_

__

_**Yes, I believe so.**_ He nods and you both ponder in silence for a while.

__

You proceed to the next room. The halways are dark, but you can see now that there is a light further ahead. _'He used magic against me. In all my life, it's the first time I see another human use magic... Do you think...'_ Your train of thoughts changes course as you get closer to the lit up patch of grass. A small flower popped from the ground. It has a face and it's staring up straight at you. _'Flowers can be monster?'_

__

_**No.** _

__

Squinting, you stop in front of it without a word. ''Howdy! Are you a new-comer in the ruins? I haven't seen you around these parts before. Are you lost?'' You just stare silently at him. '' O-kaayyy... Well my name is Flowey. Flowey the flower!'' You nod sharply, is voice is way to sugary. You never were able to take on this kind of masquerade for long. '' Hey! Do you need anything? Tell me, I could help you!'' He gives you a full blown smile again. It rapidly turns into a lunatic grin and you hear something hit something else behind you. You turn your head a bit and see floating damaged hands behing your back.

__

_**It tried to double-cross you.**_ The scientist blocked the attack for you and you send him a quiet _'thankful'. **It doesn't have a soul.**_ The hands he summoned glitch away.

__

As you turn back to Flowey, he grimaces at you, in shock. ''Just _what **ARE**_ you!'' You summon your magic to surround you and intimidate him. You sign _''Leave, or I'll take care of you''_. He figget for a second before is smile turn crooked '' **IDIOT** , you're at my mercy! Prepare to **DIE**!'' Pellets surround your and as your prepare your stance you notice the goat-lady arriving from the other door behind the flower. Flowey notice your attention shifting away and also look behind him. Toriel, with her fist on fire, is slowly advancing toward him. He turns with a sneer to you. '' Beginner's luck!'' and with that, he's gone.

You let your magic fade out as does Toriel when she walk towards you. In her mind, she is relieved. She didn't even intend on going out today. Her child just left a day ago and she was exhausted. You're lucky her melacholy had brought her out of her house to visit the bed of flower at the entry. You on the other hand, couldn't help but remember her eyes during your last fight.

 _ **You're threatening her**_. Gaster informs you and you force yourself to calm down, still wary.

''Hello young one, are you doing okay?'' You nod and sign _''I got lost trying to track back to the ruins' exit and ended up here.''_ (Gaster adds) _'' I sadly have a hard time recognizing the place''_ You then bow. _''My queen''_ Toriel looks at you, slightly suprised. ''Are you... are you from back to the dawn of the Underground?'' You look up at her confusingly. Your hands move on their own. 'Yes'. Toriel looks at you in melancholy. She puts her paw on you shoulder and you stiffen ''Please, I ask of you that you keep my location a secret. I don't want my husband to know I am here. I know it goes againts everything you've been thaught, but... please?'' You slowly nod. 

_'What is she going on about G?' **I gave you an oportunity, just play your little game.**_ You frown.

''Thank you, my friend.'' She smiles at you. ''Now, you wanted to get out of the ruins right? Follow me, I will gide you back to my house.'' You do as she says.

After a few minutes of silent walking, you notice the lack of life in the ruins at turn your head to the queen. She looks back at you. ''I have to admit, this place did change a lot from what it was back in those days. No wonder you got so confused.'' You says nothing a you follow close to her. some of those puzzle littering the place did make you very nervous. After all, you did just pass a bridge of spikes. Literal spikes that could stab you from you foot all the way throught to you hip. The sooner you get out from this place, the better. '' I'm really suprised a skeleton came all the way from the capital to here thought. Would you mind telling me why you're so far away from home my dear?'' There you go. _'She's still wary of me isn't she G?'_

_**Yes.** _

You sigh. _' What should I say?'_ Your arms sign on their own again. _''I was decommissioned years ago, I'm sort of just roaming around now.''_ She nods, seemingly satisfied with this story. _'what are you doing G?'_ He laugh a little.

 _ **Giving you a millitary background. That way, it might be easier for you to tell your little ''story'' over and over again to others.**_ You smirk. _'Clever' **Of course.**_

You think back at the ranger that was stationed at the entry _'That monster hunter at the entry.'_ The scientist catches on with what you are saying. _**The Wizard**_. You nod. _'I think there's still a group of them patrolling the mountain.' Yes, it's a possibility. 'When was the war Wing?' **Many centuries ago.**_ You give a quick nod, both of you going back to you silent thinking. The idea that your friend here ''died'' so many years ago saddens you a bit. He really was in the void for a long time... wait. Following the story Gaster created for you, you would be hundreds of years old. Just how long do monsters live?

You finaly arrive at the front garden of her house. The trees lack any kind of leaves as if it was Autumn in here and you find the calm of the scenery strangely beautiful with the purple walls. Once inside, you see the stairs right in front of the entry and turn back at Toriel to bow shortly at her again. _''Thank you, my queen. I can find my way back from here. You've been very kind to me.''_ ''It's absolutely no problem, oh, and you don't have to call me ''queen'' my young friend. Are you sure you'll be fine on your way out?'' _''Yes, do not worry.''_ She nod, a bit disappointed. ''You're welcome to visit any time, dear. Until next time.'' You nod at the lonely woman, a bit of empathy leaking out _''I'll keep that in mind. 'til next time.''_ You then wave and head downstairs as she waves back.

Once in the hallway, you run as fast a you can. Those familliar walls make you uneasy. _'Well, that went better than last time.'_

_**Luckily.** 'Yeah'_

It takes you a good half a minute to reach the first door and you breath in some air while you push it. On the other side Flowey wait for you again. You sigh and glare at the little flower. It smiles its creepy little smile. ''Oh hello, there! Didn't think you'd make it out that easily this time around!'' You frown and just walk to it. This time around? His expression falls for a second before he gets is vines out of the ground in a display of threat. '' What are you doing hun? You think you can just jump at me? Take this!'' he throws his vines around your legs and you can't help but find him incredibly annoying. Gaster huff a quick disdainful laugh. Oups, did this though reach him? Before Flowey can do anything to you, your magic surrounds you and melt the vines on your body. The rest flails around in pain before going back to the little thing hissing. ''What the hell is wrong with you!? Your magic is so _ugly!_ '' You try to ignore that comment and you continue you walking. Panicking, Flowey flees from the encounter .

 _ **Dear... are you alright?** 'Yes, why would I be?' **..You didn't enjoy that comment.**_ It's true, you didn't. You shake your head. _'... I don't know why G. Come on, lets just drop it.'_

You finaly reach for the door to the outside of the ruins. Memories flash as you look at it. You close your eyes and will them away. You take the 'handle' and push it.

______________________________________________________

 _'So... Where are we now?'_ You look around. This place is a desert, a forest of ice. Everything is so silent, the only sound being the crunching of your feet in the snow and the occasional cracking in the woods.

 _ **You are now in Snowdin. The first monster town is not too far up ahead.**_ He fills in for you again. You nod again and take another look at your surrounding. 

Heh, is the underground really big enough to support its own climate? There's absolutely no sunlight coming in here, the sky is completely black with some snowflakes falling here and there, but somehow everything it's still lit up as if it was day. Man, you're really happy that you brought your coat. It's not windy, but the cold still bite your skin. You really hope Frisk has enought clothes on them not to get sick. You're actually happy that they wear their turtleneck sweater as often as a 3 years old would wear a princess costume, never budging when it's time to take it of simply to wash it. That little gift from years ago became a strike of luck in here. You pass the weirdest architecture, some sort of half done ''arc'' or serie of collums towering over a bridge. You look down, men, it looks like it's another one of those traps everyone keeps putting around. _'Where's Frisk right now?'_

 _ **... If you hurry a bit, you have a chance of catching up to them before they reach the town.**_ You pick up your pace, but slow down again when your eyes catch on the little outpost.

There's a skeleton, from the looks of it he's _sleeping_? You shoulder tense up in apprehention as you cautiously get closer. 

Gaster calls you, tensely trying to urge you away. _**Just go, take your chance and leave while he's sleeping.**_ You fight against your body trying to remove you from in front of him. _'Wait a little.'_ You ignore.

The blue hoody engulfing him is slowly moving up and down and you can now hear a very faint snore coming from him. You lean your head a bit to the side, trying to get a better look at his face. A toothed smile streches from one side of his face to the other and his eye sockets are actually closed like eyelids would do. You take look at his hand cushioning his lower mandible from the table. His fingers are thin, but somewhat larger than what your skeleton would look like without the skin. 

_**Dear, your child is getting away. Come on, let's go.**_ Gaster says a bit sullenly, efficiently snapping you out of a daze you didn't know you were in. You look back at the road at restart your jogging.

...

Now that you're gone, Sans finally open is eye sockets to look at your far away form. So, you weren't an hallucination then? The reset happening so fast after your appearance, he didn't know if it was his mind tricking him with some sick nightmares again. He's actually been spending every seconds he had free, in the last few days, coming back here in wait for you. He's been out and about so much so that Papy was actually proud of his lack of procrastination. 

You're _a skeleton_. A very strong one at that. He admits, ever since he moved from the capital, he's ben having less and less reports from the labs, but how could he have possibly never notice your existance? Has he really been lazy enough to go over a face that easy to recognize through a crowd? Where did you come from?

_He has to know._

After streching his bones with a crack, he stand up and snap is fingers, teleporting back to were his brother should still be. He'll keep track of you for a little while.


	7. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your second shot at getting Frisk safely back home. Will you be able to do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everyone, just a quick message. I used a map of snowdin I found on google to put bearings in the chapter so that everyone can follow reader as she run throught the place.
> 
> Tell me what you think of it~ ;}

# Snowdin

Snow crunching under your quick steps, your hot breath puffing under your mask, you think silently. Gaster was hiding something from you. That other skeleton felt... _familliar._ You don't know him, but it's like you recognised him back there. You know it's not your feeling. It's obviously his.

You'll respect his decision, you get why he would still want a bit of privacy. After all, you barged into his lonely life so suddenly and have been sharing a good part of his thoughts and emotions without even asking. Even you would want some time for you in that situation AND he had courtesy not to dig in _your_ head so it's only fair.

 _'What's the average longevity for monsters?'_ You'll do your best to keep away from the questions related to that skeletons. He'll tell you if he wants to. _'You told Toriel I was from just after the war. That's hundred years ago.'_

Gaster thanks you silently for you silence. His emotions got the better of him at that time and he's well aware that you know something. _**It depends on the sub-race of the monster. Skeletons are a very long living sub-race because we, well... we obviously don't have as much physical needs and limitations as others. It does comes with a few others flaw in our system thought.**_

You hum silently. _'I'd like to know more about skeletons, please. If I have to be one, I'd like to play the part.'_ He nods in agreement.

 _ **Alright then.**_ Is tone sobers up as he stars pacing , back in the void, around the 'window' showing you to him. _ **First of all, and most importantly, you should be aware that skeletons are a near extinct sub-race of monsters. Back in time, when the war still raged, we were one of the most common race in the underground. Now, beside me 'and you', there's only very few individuals left. If you want numbers, it is very far under a hundred.**_ You nod, having a hard time keeping your balance on the ice while you run. _What happened_ for skeletons to just _disapear_ like that?. _ **I was about to tell you, please be patient.**_ He smirks. _Oops_ , he heard that? You nod with a silent apology. _**It is very hard for a skeleton to produce offsprings because we generaly simply don't have the parts for it.**_ At that, your heart clenches in sadness. Gaster stops is monologue again to look at you.

 _ **Are you alright my dear?**_ He says cautiously. _'Don't worry Wing, just a bit of empathy there. You can continue.'_ It takes a few seconds, but he restarts his speech.

 _ **We cannot physicaly produce children, but soul-related magic clears that problem away for us.**_ You nod, well that's a way to cheat biology. You run by a blue bunny monster and _**hell**_ he's tall. He salute you happily and you give a wave, rapidly getting away. _**Centuries back, we were actually breed for the war.**_ You frown. _**The royal army, at the time, was in cruel need of soldiers. Due to our lack of the average physicality, skeletons are gifted with a surplus of magic. In others, that magic would've been used to create and hold muscle mass, skin, nervous system or veins, organs and many other component that you possess in your anatomy.** 'Hold on, do you feel the cold?' **Not exactly no. We do know the difference between high and low temperature, but, for example, we wouldn't be able to get hypothermia.** 'That's handy..'_ He lets a low laugh pass his lips (teeth?). _'So now I have to act like fire and ice does not affect me. Awesome...' **We do get burned dear.**_ He corrects. _**We are sensitive to touch and even more sensible to injuries, just like everyone else. In fact, if you inflict a crack on a skeleton, you might even get a reaction relatively similar to your human bleeding. Bone marrow fluids will seep out of the wound in a liquid just a bit clearer that blood. Only a trained eye could see the difference between the two.**_ You hum silently, just passing... a random plate of _spagetti_? It looks frozen to the table. You're so incredibly confused right now. _**Now that I think of it, you picking this skeleton get up might be just what you needed.** 'Why so?' **Because you're a human dearest.**_ He says, just a little bit condenscending. _ **Even with both of us hiding your soul, you are still incredibly powerful in monster terms. An old skeleton soldier, one who trained for years on ends to master its magic, is probably the only thing close to believable you could be as a monster.**_ You smirk, a bit proud of your luck. _**Maybe following your instict was a wise choice after all.**_

You suddenly pull the breaks on your running, just now noticing the flirty voices and giggles of the two cloak-clad dog monsters in front of you. _They have weapons._ As your search for a place to hide, the male one turns to you, sniffing the air. You return your glare at them when the female one does the same and prepare yourself for a confrontation. They come closer to you and you notice their eyes lacking any tracking movements. _They're blind_ , situating themselves only by smell. You quickly jump to the side and throw a couple of rocks and balls of snow as far as you can behind you. Their bearings all lost due to the dizzying amount of magic cranking in the air, they motion to turn toward you, but decide to continue on their track when they hear your bait hitting the ground. You wait for a moment before dashing away hurriedly, a quick _'Impressive'_ goes through your head and you smile.

 _ **Quick thinking.**_ Gaster compliment.

 _'All thanks to my training. Soldier one day, soldier always.'_ You smirk and he hum in approval. _'Anyway, you have yet to tell me why skeletons just disapeared after the war.'_ He nods, restarting his pacing. _**During the war, skeletons rapidly became the elite in military staff. The best of the best. We all worked for the royal familly... but when we lost the war... when the humans pushed us back into the underground, there was a massive hunt for skeleton monsters.**_ Your stomach twist in undertanding. _'A genocide...' **Yes...**_ He nods. _**When the royal army did eveything in their power to protect the people, humans picked skeletons out one by one. Like I previously said, with intensive training, a skeleton can become nearly as strong as a boss monster or something akin to us both when your soul is shadowed. The wizards simply didn't want to leave the possibility of us monsters coming back.** 'This is horrible...' _ He hums ,saddened by old memories. _**I was to young to fight at that time and got sent in while my relatives defended everyone.**_ With everything you can possibly muster, you silently send him all the affection you have. An uncontrollable sad smile find his way on Gaster's face as he stare back at the void. _This soulbond..._ he's never talked more in his life than he did to you today. Somehow, he feels a lot more free in this cage of darkness now than he ever did before when he was alive. His this really the feeling other people get when they soulbond togheter? Documentation on this doesn't do it honor.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

He quickly chastsize his thoughts and looks back at you form going through piles of snow drawing a big skull. _**Only a handful of skeletons survived that day, and with the years after that, most of what was left of them fell down due to depression.** 'Fell down?'_ You ask faintly, pretty sure of what it meant already. _ **Its a coma-like lethargy monsters go through before they turn to dust. They died.**_ You both take a moment of silence in respect. _**Skeleton monsters are a sub-race particularly sociable. Our souls are so very exposed, like a bare nerve, that we physically need another beside us to keep our emotionnal state stable.**_ Again, you feel terribly sorry for him, for what the void must've done to him. You think, this might also be the reason you felt so connected to the other skeleton earlier. After so long alone, Gaster must've grabbed on the oportunity to bask a little bit in the other's presence. _**These skeletons had just lost their families, their loved ones. The emotionnal stress created by this war gave practically all of us a form of PTSD. Many of the survivors never actually recovered and some even became volatile. On that same thought, other monsters might look at you wearily or with empathy for that very same reason.**_ You nod in understanding. This conversation really turned for the worst didn't it?

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

_'Thank you G,-'_ He nod happily. _'-for telling me all this, I'm really grateful you took the time.' **It's no problem dear.**_

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

You stop at the edge of a cliff, taking in shallow breaths. Your legs are shaking and your mind is dizzy from the lack of oxygen. When was the last time you ran that much? You look to the other side of the cliff. The space is way to large for you to jump. _'Damn it.'_ Your exasperated gaze looks up further ahead, and you see it. Very far away, your little Frisk is slowly starting to walk on a hanged wooden bridge. _They're just there!_ In you're exitement, you stand closer to the cliff's side and feel the part where you stand dislodging itself from the rest. You kneel quickly to take a hold of the ground, thinking you were falling. Suprisingly, you realise that you are not, you're actually levitating closer to the other side of the cliff. You stand up, impatienly waiting for it to arrive. 

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

About a meter away from the other side, your jump and dash to the bridge. You stop at the extremity when you notice the skeleton from before and another taller one blocking Frisk's path. Sans also take notice of you and is eye sockets widen a bit in shock while his brother babbles beside him. You where at his sentry post just _moments_ ago. How did you get here that fast? Did you run? You look exausted. 

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Before you can take even one foot on the bridge, your body go tense when, suddenly, your child is _surrounded_ by **weapons** threatening them from all side. You go into a panic and, without thinking, you run to them. Gaster shout your name in equal panic.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

_**Wait! The bridge is too-** _

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Sans and Papyrus (just now taking notice of you) both tense up. _'What are you doing!?'_ Sans thought. This is way to dangerous! With a swift mouvement of the wrist, he take a hold of the kid's soul and move to take them off of the bridge swinging dangerously. You ignore Gaster as he shouts off your name repeatedly. _No one will take Frisk away from you._ Throught the mask, your eyes begin to shine a deep purple hue.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

_You're just a meter away!_ You extent your hand toward their little body, the movement making you lose your balance. Your prothetic foot slides off to the side, making you trip over your own leg. Papyrus take a step foward in fear and Sans take a hold of his scarf to hold him back. Everything is happening so fast, he doesn't have the time to take a hold on your soul too when he's already bringing the kid to the ledge.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

The two skeletons watch in terror as you try to take a hold to the rope railing and fail. While you slip over the edge, your mind screaming back at you nothing, but a mess of indecipherable sounds, you look at their faces. Your arm is still outstreched, as if you still had a chance of having your little baby in your arm, safe.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

_''OH MY GOD...''_ Papyrus puts a hand to mouth in shock, unable to move. Sans lets go of his scarf when the kid finally touches the ground safely, completely unaware of what happened. Now too far away for him to save you, he helplessly looks at your face as you fall silently to your death and disapear in the fog below.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

You close your eyes when you can no longer see them, and Gaster finally pulls you back to the void once again.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

_You failed again._

__

__

__

****

__

__

__


	8. Little step back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional talk and decisions made on both sides.

# Little step back

_**''Hell!''**_ You scream, hitting at the black empty space below you that should be the ground. '' _**Why!?!**_ Why am I like **this**!?..'' You scream again upward to what should be the sky. Your breathing is laborious and uneven, and when it weavers you fight hard for the tears not to come. ''How can I be so stupid?'' You choke, still on your knees. ''...I just want them back...'' You ball your hands into fists, angry and now barely holding the facade.

Gaster has been watching you for a while now. His expretion as cold as ice at your attempts at aggressivity. Ever since you arrived back in the void, you did nothing exept throw a tantrum and yell at your own incompetence and he holeheartedly believe you should feel this miserable. Because of thoughtless actions, he's had to watch you die not once, but twice now. Maybe some of his own anger at you is fuelled by your anger at yourself, but how can he stay impartial or even undulgent in this situation? His instincts want nothing but to assure your security and he is practically useless to you when you are back there. Not only that, but you simply refuse to listen to him at the most crutial of moments and prefer to act irrationnally. It invalidates him and make him feel useless, wich completely infuriates him. The old scientist take a slow but full breath in through the nose and aggressively lets it out, then start pacing. This pulling in and out of existance is really starting to get the best of him... mayde for once... he should speak to you about the pain he feels instead of bottling it up? 

He take a tentative look in your direction, you are pacing aimlessly like him, though a bit quicker. He sigh, tired and decides to change direction toward you.

Your train of thoughts is disrupted by a hand softly laying in between your shoulderblades. You turn your face, but don't find what you expected. There, right beside you is Gaster. His hand is still on your back reassuringly but his expretion is arsh and calculated. Both of you stare at each other in silence for a while. Slowly, your anger burns out and leave out only the remorse. It must've shown in your expression because your companion's gaze also softens to a sad frown. He sigh and raise his other hand to hand you your mask, wich you had thrown earlier, back.

_**You should keep this close. Once the void take something from you, it usually does not give it back...**_ He says tiredly. 

You nod slowly with a sigh and attach it to your hip on your pants. You turn a bit to somewhat face him more with his forearm now holding your back. You raise your eyes back to his face again to face a conflicted expression. You put your hand on the arm holding you and ask tentatively.

''Are you okay G?'' His eyes focus on yours.

_**I can't say I am...**_ You frown sadly, letting him continue. He sigh your name and add. _**I do not like this situation... I, you are my soulbond, dearest. Do you even understand what that means? Do you feel anything even slightly similar to what I have felt since the moment we bonded?**_ He lift a tentative hand to your hair and slowly brushes some strand away from your eyes. Frozen, you feel the care and frustration he has for you right now. _**Do you feel the pull between us? I cannot help but be fond of you... Yes, you pulled me from a hell I wasn't aware was destroying me from the inside, but I didn't just grow fond of you. It is not that petty.**_

At that, it looks like he realizes his actions and recoil, trying to get away from you. Missing the heat of his magic, missing his touch in this place where everything is taken from you, you grab his hand before he gets to far. He turns back to you again with wide eyes, suprised and maybe hopefull that you know what he is going through right now. You look at him, slightly baffled by your own actions. He places his other hand on top of both of yours.

_**I am not like this usually. I am not a kind monster, my dear. Hell, before you, the idea of silly terms of endearment where completely alien to me!..**_ He frowns, calming himself down. You squeeze his hand. 

It's true, rare are the people you'd let see you at your most vulnerable moments and even less are those that you would even consider trusting. In the short time you've spent together, it didn't even occur to you that he's had the privilege of seeing the part of you you hide viciously from everyone else.

_**It's the bond that is doing this to us. This unnerving interest we have in one another, this amount of care, this lack of personnal space and need for the other's touch... it's all because our souls are one. That is why I am not okay dearest... I hate to see you suffer.**_ He faces you completely, now a bit closer then before. _**Back when I was alive, I was an important men. I was strong, intelligent, ambitious, bordeline egoistical and dangerously willing to make ethical sacrifice for ''the better good''.**_ He takes a hold of your two hands separately and closes his eyes in a frown. _**I was most of what you wouldn't wish from someone... but now I am weak. I am useless.**_ He opens his eye to look into yours. _ **I care way to much about you, and seeing you die at every turn, feeling your pain when you fight for your child and lose... I hate it... it hurts. Having to rip you from reality and myself by connection everytime just because I cannot allow myself to lose you and not knowing if in the next reset you will be brought back or just be erased... This time I'm simply unable to separate myself form the situation and it, it is hard.**_

You feel his pain now that he is letting them pour out freely and the guilt is eating at you. It took a big toll on him and he hid it so well... but now he's obviously having a hard time keeping control of himself. You raise your hands to his face, him still holding your wrists, and cup his cheeks gently.

''I'm sorry love. If I had known... I- I'll try to make things right next time dear. I'll listen to you if it helps you feeling better. I never meant to do any of this.'' 

With those simple words, it's like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He never though it affected him that deeply, but it seems like finally taking a step and openning himself to someone made everything tumble out. With your eyes still on him giving him an expression he'd dare call sweet, the only words that finds its way out of his mouth is a soft little hum of approval. You attempt a little smile at him before it turning serious again.

''Now that you mention it, I do also act very differently when it revolves around you. I'm saying this 'cause I want you to know, you're not alone.'' You slide one of you hands to his shoulder and give it a light squeeze. ''Whe're two alright? We're together.'' At that, he hums again and you take a breath in, the words you're about to say already feel sour in your mouth.

''I'm gonna have to ask one thing of you though. You won't like it...'' You says reluctantly. He straighten up, slowly removing himself from your touch and nod with an apprehensive look.

''If I want to get to Frisk, I might have to fight for it. I might have to put myself in danger again and I might die...'' He frowns, visibly getting himself ready to argue with you with some _'wiser decisions'_ based on _'logical conclusions'_ , but you lift your hand in a motion to ask him to wait. ''I'm not saying that I'll throw myself at every danger I'll encounter, no, I promised you I'd listen to your advising. What I'm saying is that if the situation puts me in a position where I have to chose between Frisk and me, I will chose Frisk first and then me after. I'm just telling you so you won't be deceived into thinking nothing will happen to me anymore. The situation is a dangerous one and we have to be ready for accident... and faillures.'' You look saddly in his edgy ones. '' I'm sorry I can't give you more, I... I love Frisk more than anything. I can't-'' _**I understand.**_

Seconds pass before he sigh again in defeat and move to grab your arm in a reassuring gesture. A burning pain he's now come to regognize overcome his soul and he falls to his knees holding his chest. When the pain subsides, he doesn't look up to where he knows he won't find you. Looking at the sad excuse of a ground he mutters.

_**Well, if this isn't a new kind of torture...**_ He gets back on his feet. _**I must pay for what I did after all, don't I?**_ He adds, looking at nothing and openning a new window to reality after a moment.

______________________________________________________

''OH MY GOD! OH GOD, **NO!** WE COULD'VE SAVED THEM, **WE COULD'VE-!** ''

''No Paps, they were too far. We would've died too...'' Sans hates himself.

''YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!'' Papyrus raises to his feet, ripping himself from Frisk's tentative comfort touch. ''YOU DON'T KNOW! WE COULD'VE... we should've tried....'' The last words comes out so strangled, Sans' own emotions spiral down, his own guilt and rage digging into his bones.

''I know bro... I'm sorry.'' With that he pushes his hands into his pockets, wrapping himself tightly into his coat, maybe wishing to disapear in it. He goes to the legde and looks down while Frisk pats Papyrus sloftly and the tall skeleton goes back on his knees to hold them.

Maybe the thought of the fog at least hiding the other skeleton's remains and preserving their memory down there should reassure him, but staring at where they fell truly only help making his magic feel heavy and toxic. He won't kid himself into thinking death is anything new in his life... but you're just... so new. He is suprised at how much it crushes him, another one like him, like his brother. Someone just like them, that could've understood them... a skeleton, _**alone**_ , and they just watched you die. He didn't even try... 

So hold up in his thoughts, the smaller skeleton never noticed how much time actually passed. Sans feels his sleeve being pulled softly and the tiniest hum coming from the kid beside him makes him turn around. He sigh, pulling a sad smile for them.

''What is it buddy?''

'I can save them.' Frisk signs confidently and Sans frowns.

''Kid...'' Frisk looks up to his eye sockets with a sunken expression. Sans take a moment to look back at his brother. 

Papyrus is now standing up, holding himself tightly with a sad look marking his features, but forcing a smile for his brother. _'Alright...'_ Sans thinks. He can't allow his brother to hold that kind of memories. If he gets affected that much, he can only pretend to know how his little bro must feel right now. Beside... just.. one more reset. _How bad can it be?_ He barely has the time to look back toward Frisk that they glitch out momentarily and he is suddenly embraced by the familliar touch of reality destroying itself to restart anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey~! Finally back with a new chapter. Man, this story is getting very sad very easily. I'll try and put some fluff or humor somewhere soon, promise! ;}
> 
> By the way darlings, I've got two other stories now and I'll be working on them when I lack inspiration on this one. One is of Undertale and the AUs (Underfell, Underswap, etc...) and the other is about an AU of Homestuck. So yeah, go check it out and don't forget to let me know what you think~!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, see you later! ;}


End file.
